Jimmy and Timmy
by SOLmaster
Summary: parody of Hancel and Gretel, Nicktoons Unite style. Timmy gets hit on the head with a cookie jar and wakes up in a bizzare world, soon he and Jimmy find a house made of sweets that belongs to three witches. Cowritten with dannyfangirl and tomboyishgirl108
1. Chapter 1

_My new Nicktoons Unite Parody. I thought I'd make one that starred Timmy, since 'The Sleeping Nicktoon' stars SpongeBob, 'The Nicktoon Pirates of Oz' stars Danny, and 'Nicktoons in Space' stars Jimmy. I wrote this with my friends dannyfangirl and tomboyishgirl108. Please enjoy and review._

**Jimmy and Timmy**

In Dimmsdale, Jimmy was at Timmy's house. Timmy was begging Jimmy to do something for him.

"I'm telling you, no!" Jimmy told Timmy.

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed. "I didn't even ask you!"

"Nah uh!"

"Come on, you're smart." Timmy said. "You can easily get those cookies off the counter without my mom knowing."

"So you DO need me," Jimmy smirked, "But, I ain't doing it!"

Timmy held onto Jimmy's shirt as he dropped on the floor. "Come on! You have to!" Then he smirked as he got an idea. "Or I'll tell everyone your embarrassing secret."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Which one?"

"The time you were at college with that tall nerd!" Timmy said, "Where you were streaking!"

Jimmy gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Yeah, I would." Timmy smirked as he got up.

Then Jimmy reluctantly decided, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Awesome!" Timmy shouted as he dragged him away.

* * *

In the kitchen, Timmy and Jimmy peek from behind the wall.

"What invention do you have that'll help us get those cookies?" Timmy asked Jimmy.

"Well...all I have with me is this Super Magnet." Jimmy said as he pulled his invention out of his backpack.

"Cool!" Timmy said taking the Super Magnet. "Um, what does it do?" He asked absent-mindedly.

Jimmy groans rolling his eyes and he answered, "Just push the button and slowly turn the knob."

"Okay," Timmy said.

Timmy pushed the big red button and quickly turned the knob.

Jimmy noticed what Timmy was doing and he quickly warned, "Wait, I said..."

It was too late. The cookie jar flew backwards toward Timmy and hit him right on the head, knocking him down.

"Timmy!" Jimmy cried running to him.

Jimmy tried helping him up, but he was knocked out. "Timmy! Are you okay? Timmy!"

While Timmy was knocked out, Jimmy's voice started to trail off as everything started to fade.

* * *

Timmy then started to wake up and he groans a bit as he sat up in a bed.

"Oh, what happened? I think I got knocked out." he said moaning. Then he looked around and started to notice something strange about the room he was in.

"Huh?" He wondered. "This isn't my house, I don't remember coming here." Then he looks down at himself and sees he's wearing old village clothes. "When did I change clothes? What the heck's going on here? Jimmy!"

Suddenly, Jimmy kicks open the door and comes in with a big grin on his face. "Yeah?" he asked.

Timmy calmed down. "Phew, for a minute there, I thought something weird was going on."

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked confused.

"What am I talking about? What are YOU talking about?" Timmy asked.

"You've been asleep for some time." Jimmy said. "Why don't we go out for a bit, bro?"

Timmy's eyes widen as he realizes something, "BRO?!" He asked in shock.

"Duh!" Jimmy said, "We're brothers! Remember?"

"What?!" Timmy shouted. "No we're not, we're best friends."

"What's up with you?" Jimmy asked. "You're acting like this is brand new."

"It is!" Timmy told. "You're not my brother, genius."

Jimmy looked confused. "Um…actually we are."

"This all too weird." Timmy said as he walked out of his room.

Timmy became surprised when he saw Danny. "Danny, you're here! Please tell Jimmy I'm not related to him!"

"Danny? How come you aren't calling him 'dad'?" Jimmy asked.

"What?!" Timmy shouted in shock. "Danny can't be our dad! He can't even take care of a flour sack!"

"He's kinda acting a bit strange." Jimmy told Danny.

"I'M acting strange? Tell him, Danny. Tell him we're not related."

"We are, son." Danny replied.

Timmy seemed confused. "Alright, you're both nuts! What's next? You're married to Sam?"

Suddenly, Sam comes out of the door. "Hey guys," She greeted. "You're mom's back."

Timmy screamed, "Ahh! What the heck is going on here?!"

"What's up with Timmy?" Sam asked. "He's acting kinda crazy.

"Somehow, he's forgotten I'm his dad, you're his mom, and Jimmy's his brother." Danny answered.

"All right, that's it! I'm outta here!" Timmy shouted as he walked away.

When he opens the door, he is surprised to see he is not in at Dimmsdale anymore. He sees a forest, filled with trees, rabbits, and such. This was getting weird for him.

"Why do we live here?!" Timmy asked. "This ain't Dimmsdale!"

We've always lived here." Jimmy told him. "What's wrong did you bump your head or something?"

"Uh...yeah!" Timmy lied.

"Maybe we should get some fresh air."

"Yeah...fresh air." Timmy agreed as he chuckled nervously.

Mom! Dad! Timmy and I are going out!" Jimmy called out to them.

"Okay," Danny smiled holding hands with Sam, "Remember to come home soon!"

"And keep out of trouble." Sam added.

"Okay, 'mom'." Timmy said trying to fit in.

* * *

Jimmy and Timmy left and as they walked down the trail, Timmy was talking to Jimmy.

"I'm telling you, I got hit on the head with your magnet thing and now everything's all weird." Timmy explained.

"Oh, I get it," Jimmy said, "You got hit on the head and you have amnesia!"

"Maybe…I don't know." Timmy said trying to think of something.

Timmy stops when he sees something. "Hey, what's that?" He asked as he pointed to a strange house.

They walked a bit closer and Jimmy said, "It looks like some sort of house made entirely of sweets."

"Awesome!" Timmy cheered as he ran off.

"Hold up, Timmy!" Jimmy called out. "It might be a trap."

"Come on, Jimmy. What can go wrong?"

They were unknowingly being watched by someone.

_What do you think will happen to Jimmy and Timmy? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out. Be sure to review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Jimmy was watching Timmy eat some parts of the house made of sweets.

"I'm still not sure about this." Jimmy said. "We shouldn't be eating things that aren't ours."

"Come on, Jimmy." Timmy said as he ate. "This is SO much better than the cookies I tried to get earlier. You should try this."

"What cook-Oh all right." Jimmy groaned. He begins to be eating with him.

Jimmy looked around and noticed something. "Don't you think this house has to belong to someone?"

"You seem to be right," Timmy said chewing a bubble gum, "Yet...I don't care!"

"What are you children doing?" A voice called out.

Timmy's bubble popped when he heard the voice and recognized it.

A fairy woman came out. "Mama Cosma?" Timmy wondered.

"Were you two just eating my house?" She asked.

"It was his idea!" Jimmy said pointing at Timmy.

"Gee...thanks, bro," Timmy said in sarcasm.

"If you two were just hungry, you could've just come in." Mama Cosma mentioned.

"Are you sure about that?" Jimmy asked.

"Why, of course, come in." Mama Cosma said as she went inside. Jimmy followed, but Timmy stayed outside.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Timmy said to himself. "I just wish Cosmo and Wanda were here."

"Who are Cosmo and Wanda?" Jimmy wondered.

Timmy screamed from being surprised. "Uh, nobody, who's who?" He chuckled nervously.

"Why are you standing out here?" Jimmy asked. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Yeah, sure." Timmy said as he and Jimmy went inside.

When they got inside they were surprised to see it looked more like a witch's house. There were brews, broomsticks, potions, spellbooks, and other witch stuff.

Timmy felt nervous. "Why does this tell me that Mama Cosma's a witch?

They hear the door close, and they turn to see Mama Cosma locking the door.

"That is because I am a witch." Mama Cosma said.

Jimmy and Timmy gasped, and suddenly two cages drop on top of them. Then, two more figures appeared next to Mama Cosma

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, what he said?" Timmy asked.

"It looks like we got some new twerps." Vicky said.

"Yes," Spectra agreed. "And very youthful ones as well."

Timmy looked worried, "Vicky and Penelope Spectra? What are you gonna do with us?"

"Oh nothing," Vicky smiled, "Just suck all of your life so we can be young and TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!" she and the witches laugh evilly as Jimmy and Timmy look at them with widened eyes.

"Oh man," Timmy said worried. "Why is this happening? Why is everybody going nuts?!"

"I think you're the one going nuts," Jimmy said.

Timmy glared at him. "I told you I am NOT nuts!"

"Well, while you two argue, we're gonna stir up a potion that'll take your youth and make us young." Spectra said as she and the other witches went away.

"If you hadn't eaten the house, none of this would be happening." Jimmy pointed out to Timmy.

Timmy shouted back, "Well if you hadn't hit me with the cookie jar, I wouldn't have eaten the house."

"What cookie jar?!"

"Oh, nothing." Timmy sulked.

"Well, we can't just sit here. We have to figure out a way to break out of these cages so we can escape." Jimmy said, trying to get the cage open, but it's no use.

Timmy reached around in his pocket and was surprised when he pulled out the Super Magnet from before.

"Hey, it's your Super Magnet!" Timmy realized. "It was in my pocket the whole time."

"What Super Magnet?" Jimmy wondered.

"Forget about that!" Timmy shouted as he tossed the magnet to Jimmy. "Just make it work so we can escape."

Jimmy looked at it and said, "Well, maybe I can use it to magnetize those keys, and we can unlock these cells."

"Yeah, just remember to turn the knob slowly." Timmy pointed out.

"Okay," Jimmy said as works the Super Magnet and the keys fly over to his hands.

"Alright! You did it!" Timmy cheered.

Jimmy unlocks his cell, climbs out, and unlocks Timmy's cell. "Now let's get out of here." Jimmy said.

"Right," Timmy agreed.

"Not so fast!" Mama Cosma's voice called out.

The two turn to see the witches.

"You didn't think it would be that easy to escape, did you?" Mama Cosma asked.

"Actually yeah." Timmy said with a nervous grin.

"You two won't be escaping any time soon." Spectra said.

Mama Cosma shot a beam out of her wand toward the boys. Timmy hid behind Jimmy, and the beam hit Jimmy, turning him into a brown cat.

Timmy picked up the cat and asked, "Jimmy? What happened to you?"

"Meow..." The cat replied.

"Great, now aim for the other twerp." Vicky said.

"Aah!" Timmy screamed and ran around the house, hiding behind things.

"How am I ever gonna change Jimmy back?" Timmy asked himself. He looked around to make sure the witches weren't around. "Oh man, where are Cosmo and Wanda when you need 'em?"

Suddenly his two godparents appear in front of him.

"Hi Timmy!" They greeted.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy had a bit of a confused look. "You're not nuts too, are you?" He asked them.

"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked.

"I'm stuck inside some fairy tale!" Timmy told. "And everybody's acting all weird!"

"Wow," Cosmo said amazed. "And I thought we were at a costume party."

"Guys, Mama Cosma changed Jimmy into this cat." Timmy explained. "And if we don't escape she and the other witches will suck our life away. You guys gotta change him back."

"Sorry, Timmy, we can't." Wanda said sadly.

"But, why?" Timmy asked.

"Their magic is more powerful than ours!" Wanda replied.

"WHAT?!"

"But there is a way you can change Jimmy back." Wanda mentioned.

"What is it?"

"All you have to get is some of the witches' magic for us, and then we'll have just as much magic to change Jimmy back." Wanda explained.

"Just get that jar." Cosmo said as he pointed to a jar on a really high shelf that read 'Witches' magic'.

"Sounds good to me." Timmy said as he went over to the shelf.

He put the Jimmy cat down and started climbing up the shelves to reach the witches' magic, he knocked a few things down like a bottle of milk that the cat started licking off the ground.

"Don't worry, dude," Timmy said to the cat, "You'll stop hacking hairballs in no time!"

"Meow," The cat just said as he coughed up a hairball.

Timmy finally reached the top shelf and he grabbed the jar while he held on. "Gotcha!" Timmy smiled.

Then, suddenly two beams shot at him as he screamed. He let go of the shelf and landed in a chair and a rope tied around him. He looked up and saw Mama Cosma, Spectra, and Vicky who was holding a bottle full of purple liquid.

"Not so fast..." Vicky said.

"You aren't going anywhere." Spectra said. "Not until you drink some of our potion and give us your youth."

"I'll never drink your potion!" Timmy shouted.

"I think you will." Vicky said as he held Timmy's mouth open.

Vicky was about to make Timmy drink the potion, until the Jimmy cat jumped on top of her head and started hissing as he clawed her head.

"Get this thing off me!" Vicky shouted.

Mama Cosma and Spectra tried to get the cat off of Vicky, but he quickly jumped off and ran over to Timmy, and used his claws to cut the ropes off of Timmy.

"I'm free!" Timmy cheered happily as he picked up the cat and started petting him. "Thanks Jimmy."

The cat happily purred.

Timmy picked up the jar of magic and said, "Now, let's get you back to normal."

Timmy took the cat and the jar to Cosmo and Wanda.

"I have the magic," Timmy told his godparents. "Can you change Jimmy back now?"

"We'll see about that," Wanda said.

Cosmo and Wanda took some of the magic and Timmy said, "I wish Jimmy was back to normal."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and the cat turned into Jimmy, who was still licking his hand like a cat.

Jimmy realized what he was doing and asked, "What's going on?"

"Jimmy!" Timmy cried happily. "You're normal again!"

"Man, I had the strangest dream," Jimmy said rubbing his head, "I was turned into a cat, and drinking milk, and licking myself..."

"There you twerps are!" Vicky shouted as Jimmy, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda gasped.

Timmy grabbed a candy cane and threw it at Vicky.

"Hey!" Vicky shouted angrily.

"Let's get out of here!" Timmy shouted.

Timmy ran off with Jimmy, Cosmo, and Wanda following him. When they were blocked by Spectra and Mama Cosma, Timmy quickly knocked down the cauldron filled with the potion on the floor.

"The potion!" the witches cried.

"You're not taking anyone's youth today." Timmy shouted with a smile.

Then, Jimmy grabbed the Super Magnet and dropped the cages on the witches.

"Did you build this?" Jimmy asked Timmy wondering about the invention.

"Uh..." Timmy wondered. "Actually, I got it off the internet."

"Awesome, now let's get out of here." Jimmy said.

"Right," Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda agreed.

As they head out the door, Cosmo shouted, "Bye Mama, sorry about the mess and the fight."

* * *

Outside, Jimmy and Timmy sighed in relief. Then, Jimmy said, "Man that was too close." 

"Yeah," Timmy agreed.

"The important thing is, you both made it out safe." Wanda said.

"Yeah!" Cosmo smiled, "It's not like the witches are so mad that they're gonna turn and combine into some three headed monster or something, right?"

Suddenly, the house smashed apart and they turn to see a three-headed purple dragon.

It roared angrily at the kids and fairies. Jimmy, Timmy, and Wanda turn to Cosmo and dagger at him.

"What?" Cosmo shrugged. "Who could've seen that coming?"

"We gotta get out of here!" Jimmy shouted.

"But how? How? HOW?!" Timmy cried.

Wanda and Cosmo look at the kids. "Ahem," the two show their wands.

"Oh right," Timmy said as he smiled.

"I don't get it." Jimmy said as he shrugged.

"Never mind," Timmy said and makes a wish, "I wish we had a giant robot so we can fight the dragon!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a giant red robot appeared in front of them.

"You know, we could just proof away from the dragon," Wanda mentions.

"But, this is amazing technology." Jimmy said about the robot. "Where'd you guys get it?"

"Uh...internet?" Timmy and his fairies spoke.

Suddenly, the dragon stomped toward them and growled.

"Quick," Jimmy shouted, "Into the robot!"

Timmy and Jimmy got into the robot with Jimmy on top and Timmy at the bottom.

One of the dragon's head shot fire from its mouth, and the fire lit Cosmo's pants on fire.

"Ahh! Hot, hot, hot!" Cosmo shouted until the other head blew out ice, putting out the fire. "Phew, that's better."

Then, the other shot lightning as Cosmo gets electrocuted. "Ahh! Now it's not!" Cosmo cried.

Jimmy pushed a few buttons on the controls. "Let's see what kind of weapons this thing has."

A bunch of missiles came out of the robot and it fired at the dragon.

The dragon shot fire and the missiles blew up.

"Well, that didn't work." Timmy said, disappointed.

"There's gotta be something we can use to beat them." Jimmy said.

"But how?" Wanda wondered.

Timmy started to think, "Hmm, I wonder..." Suddenly, he smiles and has an idea. "BRAIN BLAST!!!" Timmy shouted until the three stare, "What? I always wanted to say that."

Okay, what's your plan?" Jimmy asked.

Timmy turned to the three and asked, "Okay, what are dragons weak against?"

"Silver?" Jimmy guessed.

"Magic?" Wanda asked.

"CHEESE!!!!" Cosmo squealed.

"No, no, no!" Timmy shouted. "Ghosts."

"Ghosts?" They all questioned.

"Yeah, Danny taught me that ghosts have an advantage over dragons since they can't harm ghosts." Timmy explained.

"Dad told you about this?" Jimmy asked, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Cuz, he likes me best!" Timmy smiles but stops, "Man, I'm been hanging in this world too long..."

"We have to get dad." Jimmy said.

"But, we can't run all the way to the house." Timmy mentioned.

"No problem." Cosmo said as he poofs them all to the house.

* * *

They were now at the house, even with the dragon. 

"You brought the dragon too?!" Timmy asked Cosmo.

Cosmo replied, "Well, we wouldn't have needed Danny then, would we?"

Then, Danny and Sam come out of the house and see the dragon along with the kids and fairies.

"What the heck's going on?" Danny asked.

"Da-, I mean, Dad!" Timmy cried, "WeweresneakingintothishousewherewesawwitcheswhokidnappedusandturnedJimmyintoacatandIchangedhimbackanddestroyedthepotionthatthewitchesaregonnausetosuckkids'yothandnowthey'reangryandturnedintothisscaryandyetreallycooldragonbutweneedyoucuzthedragonisweakagainstghosts,sohelpus! HELP US!!!"

Danny was silent until he said, "I can't help you."

"WHY NOT?!!" Timmy cried in shocked.

"Cuz I couldn't understand a word you're saying," Danny answered.

Jimmy explained, "We need you to stop the dragon that's after us."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Danny asked as he turned into Danny Phantom.

Danny flew up in the air and fired a ghost ray at the dragon and it growled in pain.

"Dad!" Timmy shouted. "Use the Ghostly Wail!"

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"I like the Ghostly Wail." Timmy told him.

"Ok...ay..."

Danny took a deep breath and let out the Ghostly Wail at the dragon. The dragon was blown away, until Danny stopped and it got up to attack Danny.

"Finish it, Dad!" Jimmy and Timmy cried.

Danny made his hands glow and the dragon glowed as it lifted in the air, and Danny's fist glowed as he flew toward the dragon and gave it a hard punch, knocking it far away. Jimmy and Timmy cheered.

Danny flew toward Jimmy and Timmy and asked, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine." Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Timmy said, "Although I wish I can go home, my real home. Right now, I'm tired out from this adventure and craziness."

"Well, if you wanted to go home, you could've just said so." Wanda told him.

Timmy got a shocked look and asked, "What?!"

"You can just wish for it!" Cosmo said.

"And why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" Timmy yelled angrily.

"You didn't ask us," Cosmo mentions.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked.

Then, Jimmy said, "Yeah, you guys sound crazy."

"Don't worry, dude." Timmy said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You'll be back in my world too, where we're not related."

Jimmy still looked confused, "Okay, I guess."

"You sure you're not gonna get yourself hurt again?" Sam asked.

"Of course not," Timmy said before he turned to his godparents. "I wish I was back in my own world."

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, but Cosmo's wand hit Timmy's head, causing him to say, "Ouch!"

* * *

Timmy was now knocked out, but then water was poured on top of him, causing him to wake up. 

"Huh?" Timmy wondered as he sat up. "Where am I?" He saw he was now on the floor of his kitchen.

"Timmy!" Jimmy said in relief as he held a bottle of water. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Timmy looked worried and pointed at Jimmy. "I am not your brother, do you hear me? NOT!"

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked. "Of course I'm not your brother."

"Phew, that's a relief. Because I just had worse dream that we were both about to have our youth taken away by witches, and you were my brother, Danny was our dad, and Sam was our mom."

Jimmy looked confused, but he smiled and said, "Well, it was just a dream. I mean being related to you has got to be the worse dream ever."

"Yeah," Timmy said calmly, until he realizes something. "HEY!"

"I'm just kidding." Jimmy said reaching into the cookie jar. "Here, you wanted me to get these. You can have some now."

When Timmy saw the cookie, he screamed, "Ahh! It's another trap!"

He ran away much to Jimmy's confusion, but then he came back to grab the cookie out of Jimmy's hand and ran away.

**The End**

_That's the end, review what you thought, and check out other Nicktoons Unite Parodies on my profile._


End file.
